


Seven Idiots Try to Save The Universe

by candyfloss_and_soy_milk



Series: Self Indulgent Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fluff, I don't ship pidge and hunk but vmin is life sooooo, M/M, Oops, Voltron au, fluff?, i'm trash i'm sorry, no regrets, side namjin, sugakookie is klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfloss_and_soy_milk/pseuds/candyfloss_and_soy_milk
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron and the last remaining Alteans fight to put an end to a universal empire built on violence... BUT THIS TIME WITH BANGTAN





	1. Pilot(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I must apologise as this is the first time I've posted in over a month and its not even to update one of my already existing fics and for that I am endlessly sorry; uni is hard, man. However, I intend to kick myself into action and post at least once a week and post an update or whatever comes to mind and I hope you all like it, even if it is something as self-indulgent as this.  
> I can probably predict a gravity falls au, a Steven universe au... heck I wouldn't put it past me if I did a Kim possible au because I'm a child and trash simulaneously!!  
> But yeah, I don't know what I'm doing with my life but here you go :D enjoy x
> 
> For reference:  
> Namjoon = Shiro  
> Yoongi = Keith  
> Jungkook = Lance  
> Taehyung = Hunk  
> Jimin = Pidge  
> Hoseok = Coran  
> Seokjin = Allura BUT HE'S A FUCKING PRINCE NOT A PRINCESS FIGHT ME

“So…it’s a lion.” Namjoon looked up at the shielded metal beast. Sure, he was puzzled, Yoongi had said he’d found cave drawings of a lion but he expected something like a magical Indiana Jones style artefact, certainly not what looks like a mechanical lion. And the thing was huge, how it got in this cavern would be a mystery.  
“If its a lion, where’s its mane?” Taehyung posed, holding his chin, promptly getting nudged by Jungkook.  
“Duh, hyung, its obviously a lady lion.”  
“A lionness, then.” Jimin pushed his glasses up. Namjoon knew from the minute he saw him that this disguise as a girl was to be able to find his brother and dad that had been taken when Namjoon had been. Luckily, Jimin’s girl disguise was a tomboy, so miniskirts wouldn’t be an option.  
“Whatever, noona.” It never failed to make Namjoon laugh, hearing the honorifics. By the looks of it, the only one fooled was Jungkook. He’ll realise eventually.  
“So, how’d we get in?” Yoongi put his hand on the forcefield and studied the lion.  
“Well given its a lady, your resident international playboy can schmooze our way in.” The group just snickered at the youngest as he swaggered up to it. He reached out to lean seductively on the forcefield, but it glowed at his touch and he fell unceremoniously on the floor.  
Yoongi nudged Jungkook with his foot, “smooth.” He smirked down at him and walked away from Jungkook’s glare.  
Jungkook leapt up and brushed himself off, defences up and ready to whine at Yoongi, but when he did, the lion’s eyes glowed and lowered its head. When it was level with the group, the mouth opened, revealing a set of stairs. Jungkook’s mouth dropped open. “Do we get in?”  
“Well,” Namjoon approached Jungkook and patted his back, “looks like she’s only responding to you, why don’t you lead the way?”  
“What makes you think that?”  
Jimin ran a hand through his hair and said: “well everything that got us this far was prompted by you: you touched the carvings, the forcefield, she opened up when you got up.”  
“Jimin’s right, Kookie.” Taehyung held his chin, putting the pieces together in his head. “It adds up.” Young rolled his eyes. “And if it was gonna be anyone it’d be golden maknae over here anyway.”  
“Whatever, just get in the lion’s mouth.” The oldest nodded toward the opening, and with a glare, Jungkook led the way, the other four in tow.  
Jungkook led them into a pilot’s cockpit. They all looked around, amazed at the technology. Jimin and Taehyung ooh-ing and aah-ing at the controls, lighting up with a blue glow when Jungkook plopped himself into the pilot’s seat.  
“Um guys,” Jungkook’s hands were on what looked like thrusters.  
“What’s up?” Namjoon looked down at Jungkook.  
“This is gonna sound crazy, but the lion kind of, uh-”  
“Spit it out.” Yoongi said.  
“It spoke to me. Like in my head.”  
“How’d you know?” Jimin asked.  
“Just, like, felt it. I dunno.”  
“Well what’d she say?” Taehyung nudged Jungkook.  
“She kind of,” he swallowed, “wants to fly.”  
“What?” Namjoon’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah I dunno its just a feeling.”  
Namjoon sighed. “Well,” he rubbed his neck. “If she wants to…”  
Taehyung’s face turned pale. “You’re not suggesting Jungkook pilot this thing are you?”  
“Namjoon, that’s not a good idea, you haven’t flown with Kookie before.” Jimin looked just as terrified as Taehyung.  
“The amount of puke in simulations from me alone-”  
“That’s enough, Tae.” Namjoon said, but Jungkook didn’t look bothered.  
“Tae, you puke at the littlest things.”  
“Shut up! And its hyung, brat.” Taehyung clipped the back of Jungkook’s head.  
“Just for that, I’m flying.” He looked ahead, tightening his grip on the controls.  
Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi all start to protest, but the youngest was already pushing buttons. Namjoon just tightened his grip as the lion growled and crashed through the roof of the cave. Taehyung and Jimin both wailed, Yoongi looked like he was going to have a heart attack, all the while, Jungkook was screeching with joy, whooping with every loop he made. Taehyung began to look green, even before Jungkook headed for space.  
“What are you doing, Guk-ah?” Namjoon asked, amongst the wails.  
“its where she wants to go, so I’m going.”  
Jimin looked in pain at the tight grip Taehyung had on him, “Jungkook, no! What about the garrison?”  
“What about it? Those asses didn’t appreciate my piloting talent.”  
“FOR GOOD REASON.”  
“Jimin stay still, I’m gonna puke.” Taehyung swayed.  
“No, Taehyung don’t.”  
“I hate to interrupt,” Yoongi wobbled to the window, pointing toward the moon, where a large shadow floated, “but what in the heck is that?”  
Namjoon knew immediately. A cold shiver went down his spine. “Go. Jungkook, go.”  
“Aliens?” Jimin asked, now gripping Taehyung just as hard, a fierce look in his eyes.  
“Whoever, they’re moving. Towards us.” Yoongi urged. “Move, maknae.”  
Jungkook nodded and pushed for the lion to move, and quickly. Before long they were passing Pluto’s moon, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jimin and Namjoon.  
“We’re already this far out?” Jimin said.  
Namjoon tilted his head, “it took months for the garrison to get this far.”  
“She moves quickly.” Jungkook said, a note of smugness in his voice.  
“They’re following us,” Yoongi noted, urging more.  
“Head for that,” Namjoon pointed toward a glowing ring ahead.  
“WHAT?” Taehyung yelped.  
“Whatever it is, it could get us away from whoever’s following us.”  
“Maybe its a wormhole!” Jimin almost sounded excited. “It’s scientifically possible that time and space can bend to create almost instantaneous-”  
“Jimin stop I’m gonna spew,” Taehyung’s knees gave way.  
“TAE NO.”  
“Wormhole or not, don’t want to risk these bitches following us any longer.” Jungkook smirked.  
“Wait,” Yoongi started, “maybe-”  
“NOPE WE’RE GOING!” Jungkook yelled and the lion sped through the entrance of the wormhole, which closed off behind them.  
~  
The planet they emerged beside was beautiful. Azure skies and sweeping countryside, familiar yet alien. Namjoon noted the wispy clouds and the fields of purple flowers; he thought this planet to be a peaceful one, unlike the other experiences with aliens he’d had. The lion headed for what looked like a castle, with white towers and blue accents, much like the decor of the lion. Its home planet, perhaps?  
“She’s heading for that over there,” Jungkook nodded toward the castle.  
“Alien planet? No, thanks.” Taehyung looked marginally better from having expelled his guts in the back of the lion, but was still shaky.  
“C’mon hyung. Lion’s gotta be right. It looks peaceful.”  
“But what about the atmosphere?” Jimin asked, “It might not be breathable.”  
“Hm, no its alright.” Jungkook said.  
“How do you know?” Yoongi questioned.  
“The lion told me.”  
“I dont know if I like that you’re trusting a magical space lion more than science and logic.” Jimin noted.  
“Well, there’s no harm in testing my theory.” Jungkook landed surprisingly gently for him and leapt to his feet.  
“Yes there is! Certain death! Poisoning! Consider the consequences, goddamn it!” Jimin chased the maknae out, with the other three in tow.


	2. The First Paladins of Voltron in 10,000 years...are these guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earthlings discover what could possibly be their destiny... even if Tae vomits every time he flies, Jungkook crashes, Jimin overanalyses and Yoongi takes too many risks. Poor Namjoon, amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I do this justice :s

“Hello?!” Jungkook called out, his voice obnoxious and echoing though the expansive hallways. Unsurprisingly, he was hushed by Yoongi.  
“Goddamn, Jungkook. You don’t want to invite out potentially threatening aliens.”  
“Well, technically, we’re not native to the planet so we’d actually be the al-” Jimin said, only to be cut off.  
“Jimin, shush.” Namjoon patted Jimin’s back gently. “We know.”  
“You don’t know they’d be bad guys, Yoongi.” Jungkook put his hands in his pockets.  
“Yeah, with stuff like this, aren’t the bad guys in dark colours and the good guys, white?” Taehyung added, “This place is white, right?”  
Yoongi just huffed in response.  
“Why it’s gotta be about colour I don’t know.” Taehyung said.  
“Right? Throughout human history, the bad guys have generally been white racially, while the oppressed groups have been racial minorities-” Jimin rambled but this time cut himself off when he saw that the rest of the group had slowed to a halt. They’d wandered into an open room, with large windows letting in all the sunlight. “Woah, would you just look at that view.” Jimin said, mouth hanging open in awe.  
“It is really spectacular, isn’t it?” Namjoon added, smiling to himself.  
“I wouldn’t get too comfortable-” Yoongi said, scowl still adorning his face, only to be cut off by two tubes rising out from the floor. They were roughly human sized, and the longer they were above ground, the quicker the windows grew transparent.   
Jungkook stood next to the one pod, which opened to reveal a very pretty boy who promptly fell out of the tube, landing unceremoniously on Jungkook. The youngest of the group looked stunned at the pretty boy, only to realise his chance to hit on this guy, quickly changing his facial expression to a flirty one.  
“Hello beautiful, come here often?” He said, causing the other four to groan in disgust.   
The pretty boy just blinked in confusion, brows furrowing. “What? Who are you? Where’s my father?”  
For some ungodly reason, Jungkook smirked and said, “if its a daddy you’re looking for-”  
Namjoon quickly cleared his throat, loudly to shut Jungkook up. “Jungkook. Please.”  
The pretty boy stood up for himself and brushed himself off, stepping away from a pouting Jungkook. If Namjoon was to be honest with himself, he had to admit the pretty boy was indeed, very pretty. Intimidatingly so. He had a tanned complexion, with bright white-blond hair; his eyes were a deep brown that twinkled darkly; the bright blue markings that adorned his cheekbones, dangly earring that didn’t seem to touch his pointed ear marked this boy - or man, Namjoon noted: he was very masculine and mature - as distinctly not human, but it didn’t make him any less beautiful.  
“Who are you all? How did you find me? And… where is my father?” At that, the other tube opened; a red haired young man tumbled out and put up his fists defensively.   
“PRINCE SEOKJIN! I’M HERE, DON’T WORRY.” The red-head spotted Jungkook nearest to the Prince and approached. “Put ‘em up, baby face. Put ‘em up.”  
Jungkook saw the red-head and noticed he was shorter than him and although they had similar builds, he had a smaller frame compared to Jungkook. The youngest laughed, but put his fists up. “Oh yeah? I may have a baby face, but at least I don’t have a baby body.”  
The red-head gasped and put a hand to his chest, aghast. “I do not have a baby body. How could you say something so hurtful? Prince Seokjinnie, off with his head.”  
“Please, Hoseok. Can you just…find out where my dad is?” The Prince’s face was unreadable.  
Hoseok, the red-head, nodded, but glared daggers at Jungkook, who started at Hoseok in an attempt to intimidate him. Jungkook started in response, but failed in his attempt to intimidate back.   
The Prince paced while Hoseok flicked through files on an alien computer, his face falling the more he read back on reports. Prince Seokjin noticed and frantically said, “well?”   
Hoseok swallowed. “Well, your highness, there’s no easy way to put this. But its been 10,000 years and your father…”  
Seokjin’s mouth tensed. Namjoon could tell he was brimmed with tears, but steeling his emotions in front of these people he didn’t know. He felt sorry for the prince, more than anything now.  
“10,000 years?” Seokjin’s voice cracked as he asked.  
“Yes, sire. Your father did it to protect us.”  
“At the sake of his own life.”  
“Yes.”  
“What about the Galra? and Voltron?”  
“Voltron… that word again.” Jimin cocked his head.  
Seokjin cleared his throat and turned to the group. “How did you come to be here?”  
“Who, us? Ask the big blue lion outside the castle.” Jungkook stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
Hoseok and Seokjin blinked and looked at each other. Then they looked at the group. Hoseok raised an eyebrow, “You guys? Really?”  
“Who’s your leader?” Seokjin asked.  
Yoongi patted Namjoon on the back and said, “that would be Namjoon. He’s our resident deal with aliens guy.” Namjoon flushed and said nothing, only hanging his head at the memory.  
“Who piloted the blue lion, leader Namjoon?” Seokjin approached and stood a little too close for comfort, who when he looked back up and made eye contact with the prince, only flushed harder.  
“That would be Jungkook.” Namjoon pointed at the youngest who shot finger guns and winked. Seokjin just rolled his eyes.  
“I should have guessed.” Seokjin folded his arms. “Who are you anyway? Where did you come from? Where did you find the blue lion?”  
“Um-”  
“We’re from Earth.” Jimin said, stepping toward the Prince, his tiny narrow shoulders dwarfed by the broad shoulders of the Prince. “Humans.”  
“I tracked a signal coming from some caves and led these guys to the lion.” Yoongi piped in.  
“Jungkook flirted with the lion and some how we were let on board and were flown here.” Taehyung continued.  
“He flirted?” Hoseok sniggered.  
“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Jungkook’s voice cracked.  
“That means… the blue lion chose you.” Seokjin said, to nobody in particular. “The lion must have registered your capabilities as a group and chose the most fitting pilot from you all.”  
“HA! See? I am a better pilot than Yoongi.” Jungkook yelled.  
“What do you mean?” Namjoon asked the Prince.  
“And what’s this Voltron thing you mentioned?” Jimin added.  
Seokjin sighed. “My father constructed the lions to be protectors of the known universe, five lions that could combine to form the strongest, most powerful weapon that all life could rely upon to protect them.”  
“There are five lions?” Taehyung asked Jimin in a not very hushed voice. Jimin just elbowed him in response.  
“But a race of people called the Galra tried to steal the lions to help with their conquest over the universe. My father hid the lions in the far corners of the universe so the Galra can never find them… so if the blue lion activated that could only mean-”  
“The Galra’s empire spread over the last 10,000 years… the universe needs Voltron.” Hoseok said.  
“That’s what I feared.” Seokjin spoke to Hoseok but eyeballed Namjoon. “Seeing as the blue lion chose your dorky child-”  
“HEY!” Jungkook squeaked; Taehyung and Jimin laughed.  
“Would you five be interested in becoming the paladins of Voltron? If you’re up to the task of protecting the universe from evil and restoring peace, that is?” Seokjin’s face was serious, but Namjoon burst out laughing.  
“You’re serious? Us?”  
“Yes.” Seokjin crossed his arms. “Now, do I have an answer?”


	3. !!!ESTABLISHING!!!CHARACTER!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron splits up to round up the remaining lions
> 
> (I apologise for the title I'm getting no better at this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> A few notes  
> \- I suck at drawing but really want to see Altaean Hobi and Jin so if any of my darling readers would be so kind *flutters eyelashes* you can hit me up on twitter ( @candyflossnfp ) or on my Insta ( @candyfloss_and_soy_milk ) (excuse my shameless plugs)  
> \- I really tried my hardest to not rush this process but every section seemed like OOP HERES SOME CHARACTER OOP HERES SOME FUNNIES OOP HERES SOME FEELS and then moves quickly on to the next and it doesn't flow so I hope you forgive me I am trying  
> \- AGAIN I am trying to make these chapters not tiny ass and sucky but it seems they kind of will be?? at least for the time being, its just me mentally wanting to rush through the establishing character arcs and stuff and wanting to move onto some fluff and angst that feels genuine but I realise it won't be genuine if I'm rushing and oh god I'm suffering please forgive me  
> \- university sucks. just saying. send help.

“So,” Namjoon walked a little behind Jimin, on another alien planet, wandering through a forest. “Jiminnie.” He tried again to get the younger boy’s attention. “Jimin-ssi.”  
“What, oppa?”  
“Oh please, call me hyung.”  
Jimin stopped in his tracks, his face bright red. He bobbed his head and tried to hide behind his hair. “How did you know?”  
“You look just like your brother, idiot.” Namjoon laughed, trying to ease Jimin’s nerves. Upon seeing it wasn’t working, Namjoon cleared his throat. “That and he and your dad spent the entire damn time talking about his hyung he left behind and how proud your dad was of you for joining the garrison and giving up on dancing.”  
“Really?” Jimin didn’t look up at Namjoon, but his shoulders loosened.   
“Yeah, they wouldn’t shut up, to the point where I thought they’d over exaggerated when gushing about you so much.” Namjoon thought he heard a huff of a laugh; he spotted the younger boy’s lips quirk up.   
They reached a river bank, and looked for a way to cross, “I don’t see a bridge nearby, do you?” Jimin pushed his glasses up, scanning the surrounding area.  
“No, but we could-” Namjoon started, but was cut off by a scream and Jimin throwing himself onto Namjoon. A sloth-looking creature had appeared with a boat. The thing seemed innocent enough, but it had clearly startled Jimin. He put Jimin down on the floor once again. “Dude, come on. He’s a cool sloth guy, look.” He pointed to the boat and the carvings on it. It was in the same shape as Jungkook’s lion.  
“The Green Lion?” Jimin said, his eyes sparkling.  
“Must be, hop in kiddo.” Jimin didn’t even hesitate; he ran and leapt into the boat, sitting right at the front, by the head of the wooden lion.

~

“JUNGKOOK, STOP!” Taehyung said, gripping the back of Jungkook’s chair like his life depended on it, or at the very least, his lunch. He’d known Jungkook and Jimin a while from the garrison, but it felt like they were already a pretty well established ‘squad,’ that is, when they’re not screaming at each other during simulations. But, now that Taehyung thought about it, simulations didn’t really seem like that big of a deal. They were in space, so far from home, from the garrison, that it seemed futile arguing over something so silly.   
He didn’t see it futile to yell at Jungkook when he was genuinely being careless with his own and Taehyung’s lives.   
“What, hyung? Aren’t you having fun?” The little shit had the nerve to smirk. Taehyung would have hit him if he could move his hands, but he couldn’t. He could die; he was convinced.   
“YOU LITTLE SHIT! You’re dodging fire from aliens! This shouldn’t be fun!”  
“Why not?” The smirk remained on his face as he dipped through canyons and swerved around boulders. “You afraid because Jiminnie-noona isn’t here to protect you?”  
Taehyung blushed to his hair roots. He’d known about Jimin’s secret from the beginning, but he hadn’t told anyone, so it was no place of his to ask. Boy or girl, though, Taehyung had strong feelings for Jimin, he just hadn’t quite figured it out. It was a sensitive matter, so Taehyung just said, “YAH.”  
“Taehyungie-hyung loves Jiminnie-noona,” Jungkook said in a sing-song voice. This time, Taehyung did have the guts to release one hand and smack the back of Jungkook’s head, but it only made him lose balance and fall to the floor.   
“Would you please just land already?” Taehyung tried instead to settle his nausea by lying on the floor, but it was no better.  
“I will, when these alien bitches get off my ass,” Jungkook’s words were annoyed but the tone of voice was just all too ecstatic at flying around all willy-nilly.   
“At least find cover for a bit so I can get out and find this goddamn lion.” Taehyung was beginning to get irritable at the whole situation. He just bet that Yoongi was chilling with the Prince dude and Namjoon was probably having a fun old time with Jimin looking for the Green Lion. Of course Taehyung was lumped with his adrenaline junkie of a best friend. Of course.  
“I gotcha, buddy.” Jungkook pushes the levers into gear and the Blue Lion zooms into a cave, coming to a skidding halt. The younger boy turned and had the smuggest grin on his face. “We have arrived at our destination.”  
“Great,” Taehyung said, sitting upright, his head spinning. “Just how do I find this mystical Yellow Lion?”  
Jungkook looked away wistfully, “it was kind of a gut feeling. I could sort of feel Blue’s presence.”  
“Nice and vague there, Jungkookie. Thanks for the help.” He rubbed his eyes, exasperated.  
Jungkook laughed in response, “you’ll understand, Mr Grumpy Gills, now move your butt and go get your lion!”  
“Yes sir,” Taehyung groaned, but stood up and left the Blue Lion.

~

Seokjin flipped though files uploaded to the Castle’s database over the last 10,000 years, reading over the events that followed him and Hoseok being put into cryo-sleep. His father had fought diligently, until his last breath, just trying his best to appeal to his friend. Seokjin admired his father, sure, but was this a dumb idea. With the expansion of the Galra Empire, they very well could have found all four scattered lions by this point; Hell, for all Seokjin knew, the remaining three could be in the clutches of the Galra and Seokjin had just sent some innocent people from Earth to their premature deaths. He winced at the thought. No, his family’s connection to the Lions was so strong, he would know if something had happened to such a large portion of Voltron.   
“Your Highness?” Hoseok approached, pulling Seokjin out of his reverie. His advisor and life long friend looked concerned, patting Seokjin’s shoulder gently, indicating his presence as someone to comfort him. He offered a half-hearted smile in return, but the shorter man didn’t push for anything more. They were both hurting; it was best they didn’t talk about it with that guy loitering by the window. Yoongi, Seokjin thought he heard the buff, squeaky one say he was called, moped on the far side of the room, avoiding talking to him and Hoseok. His black hair hung shaggily over his face, as if he was permanently hiding from social interactions. Of course, Seokjin understood how that felt some of the time, but this guy seemed gloomy, from what he’d heard from the babble from his buddies, the gloom was constant.  
Of all the Earthlings, the one he least wanted alone time with was Yoongi, but it seemed the feeling was mutual, with him hiding away and not talking to him. As much as he didn’t like it, he was going to at least try to make friends with the guy. Looks might be deceiving.   
Seokjin walked over, Hoseok in tow, and tapped Yoongi’s shoulder. Seokjin smiled and said, “so how do you all know each other? I know you’re all from Earth, but beyond that…”  
The look on Yoongi’s face was disinterested, “we don’t. I know Namjoon, the others I don’t know well.” He spoke looking away from Seokjin, still looking out the window.  
“What? But didn’t you argue with that Jungkook kid-?” Hoseok asked, but was cut off by a cold glare from Yoongi and an elbow from Seokjin.  
“That doesn’t matter, Hoseok.” Seokjin said through his teeth, he turned back to look at Yoongi, “Perhaps you can all get to know each other through working as a team to form Voltron?”  
Yoongi scoffed, “work as a team? With those goofballs? Not a chance.” He turned to look at Seokjin square in the face - Seokjin could sense Hoseok tense up, but ignored him - “I feared for my life in that Blue Lion, how are you going to expect us to work together if we cant even be in the same ship without wanting to kill each other? Or without Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin being careless and causing the whole thing to go up in flames? It wouldn’t surprise me. From what I can remember of them at the Garrison, they sucked, and especially at teamwork.”  
Seokjin forced a smile, “I have faith in you all; I believe that you all can put aside your differences and work together to help save the universe.”  
“Keep dreaming, princess. It ain’t gonna happen.” Yoongi said, and barged passed Seokjin, bumping him on the shoulder. He heard the door to the flight deck shut and Seokjin exhaled a breath. “Did he just…” he inhaled again, his face heating, “did he just call me princess?”

~

The Green Lion burst through the roughage and Namjoon couldn’t help but smile. If Jimin’s father and brother could see him now…  
He cut off his own thought then and there. He didn’t know where they were, there was little hope that they were still alive. It would be foolish to keep his and Jimin’s hopes up, just in case the worst could have happened. Jimin landed and came running out of the lion’s mouth with a grin plastered on his face.  
“Hyung!” Namjoon raised an eyebrow; it clearly didn’t take him very long to adjust to using male honorific. The smaller boy charged up to Namjoon and grabbed his wrist. “Come on, get in, you need to see it in here! Its incredible!”  
Namjoon had no choice; it was his way of getting back to the others and he was being dragged by this tiny man. He wasn’t surprised to find himself in awe of the lions, and he didn’t think the feeling was going to go away any time soon.  
“She responded to me! Like mentally! But she’s also a machine and the way she works is fascinating. The panels are holograms, like nothing we’ve seen back home, and everything she does she responds to me and my actions… its like we’re mentally connected or something, but I cant explain it with science and its kind of frustrating but-” Jimin turned to beam at Namjoon, “-its fascinating!”  
Namjoon chuckled at his enthusiasm, “it sure is.”  
“Now come here and watch! The way we fly is thrilling, you need to see this.” Jimin plopped into the chair and grabbed the thrusters.  
“Can’t I sit down? Am I not allowed a seatbelt?” Namjoon looked down at Jimin, who pouted at the questions.  
“Well as much as I care for the safety of my passengers, you do need to learn about how to fly when you get your lion. The Black Lion, right?” He looked up and namjoon nodded. He was terrified to be at the helm of the leading lion, but the others already seemed to trust him so well, he couldn’t bear to let these kids down. “I think your education is more important.” Jimin smirked at his own joke and turned back to face the windscreen. “You ready? Watching eagerly?”  
“Sure am.” Namjoon said, as Jimin pushed the thrusters and the lion took off into the sky. He had to grip onto the chair tightly for the entire ascent into space, his hands felt exhausted by the time they reached cruising altitude and the wormhole was in sight. And thats when Namjoon realised Jimin had been prattling off all this jargon to him and he hadn’t listened to a single word. He began to panic and listen, but he was trying to focus on listen so much that he missed a question Jimin had asked.  
“So? Do you get it?”   
Namjoon scrambled for an answer; in a panic he spat out “YES!” Sounding a little too eager.  
“Awesome! I’m glad you’re as excited as me.”  
In a rush to change the subject so that Jimin doesn’t quiz him on how to fly a space lion, he asked, “so whats the deal with you and Taehyung?”  
Namjoon saw the redness creep onto Jimin’s cheeks. “What? No. There’s nothing going on.”  
“You sure?  
“Yes. You know I’m a boy, so there’s no need to assume there’s anything there. We’re just friends. Nothing more.  
“Jimin,” Namjoon put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. “did I miss a drastic change in society in the year I was gone? Because when I left, it was okay for guys to like guys, or girls to like girls. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”  
Jimin scoffed defensively, “I’m not afraid, we’re just friends. That’s that. He’s just a very attractive friend that I really get along with and spend a lot of time with. Its not a big deal.”  
Namjoon resisted the urge to laugh at Jimin’s obliviousness. “okay, Jiminnie. You tell yourself that.” He said as they passed through the entrance to the wormhole.


	4. Infiltration and extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with three active lions, it's about time for the red lion to be collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year my dudes! Updates have been kind of hard to keep up with; I had planned on updating more over christmas break but hey I had a 3000 word essay and a 6 page script due early this month so I can only apologise for my poor planning. I hope to churn out some more chapters for this fic and my other two active fics in the lead up to my first lecture this term.  
> Anyway, ENJOY <3

“Huh.” Taehyung plopped himself into the pilot’s seat, watching the screens light up around the windshield. He wasn’t into machinery the way Jimin was, but he was still fascinated. Holograms never worked with Earth technology, but these magical space lions seemed to have it down to a tee. He tentatively reached out and put his hands on the thrusters and the Lion growled - hell, she even purred. Taehyung was halfway between peturbed and pleased. At least at this point, he wasn’t all that scared.  
But then of course, he took off and completely disregarded is previous statement. He had to dodge, dip and dive to evade whoever it was shooting at him and he struggled to keep his lunch down. Just as he was choking down whatever food he had left in his stomach, he heard an arrogant cry coming through a speaker. It was unmistakably Jungkook.  
“Yes hyung! You did it!” Taehyung could just hear the smirk on his face, “now let’s kick some alien butt!”  
“Technically, we’re aliens. This could be their native planet-” Taehyung paused for a second to think. “Whatever, for gods sake Jungkook. We need to leave.”  
“Says who? Let’s have some fun.” The younger whined.  
“How about that wormhole up there that could get us away from the people trying to kill us?” Taehyung looked up himself and saw the gaping fissure in the sky of this alien planet and never before has something looked so appealing to him, that is other than wanting to be on solid ground.  
“But hyung-” Jungkook tried to put on his whiny baby voice but Taehyung wasn’t having any of it.  
“No. Move your ass.” And with that, Taehyung was surprised Jungkook actually headed toward the wormhole.

~

“Where are they? The wormholes wont hold for much longer and-” Hoseok paused just as the blue and yellow lions practically tumbled out of the wormhole “oop. Never mind. You can close it up now Jin.”  
Yoongi unfolded his arms, but then realised that maybe that would give off that he cared, which of course he didn’t. Well, he supposed Taehyung wasn’t all that bad and it would be bad if the big ol’ puppy got shot out of the sky, even if all he seems to do inflight is spill his guts. Since Namjoon and Jimin returned, Yoongi had learned to tune out the technobabble pouring out the little nerd’s mouth; Namjoon wasn’t so lucky. Jimin practically pinned him down and occasionally Yoongi would give Namjoon a sympathetic nod. That Jungkook kid, though, was a little shit and not worth his time. If all the kid was gonna do was antagonise him, he wasn’t going to have any of it. All barring the little shit though, Yoongi did consider that perhaps if this whole team thing was gonna happen, it wouldn’t be so bad, if a little unbearable at most.   
His thoughts on the youngest was reinforced when he charged in yelling about how much fun it was:  
“Holy crap, can all missions be like that? That was so frickin’ fun.”  
“Tae-tae looks as if he doesn’t agree.” Jimin said walking up to the taller boy. He put a comforting hand on Taehyung’s shoulder and even Yoongi could see there was some kind of tension between the two. “Am I right?” Taehyung nodded. “Puked again, didn’t you?”  
“Twice.”  
“Okay but vomit aside, it was fun though right?” Jungkook looked at Taehyung wanting a response of some kind, but received nothing, so he asked once more, a little more deflated: “right?”  
“Wrong.” Seokjin stepped down from the raised platform in the centre of the room and strode over to the rag-tag team of humans with an intimidating regal air about him. “Fighting the Galra is no game. They’ve slaughtered and enslaved millions and conquered most of the known universe. In the 10,000 years I was in cryo-sleep, they’ve taken over and ruled their totalitarian system, bleeding planets dry for no other reason than to establish dominance.” The room fell silent. Even Yoongi was taken aback by how dark the atmosphere in the room had become. “And now I have your attention, the mission isn’t over. We’re still down a lion. Yoongi’s lion.”   
Just like that, all eyes were on Yoongi, as if it were up to him to come up with a plan. Luckily, Seokjin piped up again, “I have a plan.”  
“And that would be?” Yoongi asked.  
“Hey don’t talk back like that.” Jungkook said, scowling. He’d previously been ogling the Prince, like that would get him any chance at a relationship. “he’s a prince.”  
Yoongi scoffed. “You can’t tell me what to do, brat.”  
“What did you just call me?” Jungkook approached, chest puffed out like a silver back gorilla.   
Yoongi didn’t see anything wrong with sizing him back up in return. “I called you a brat. You don’t get to talk to me like that. I’m older than you, you should treat me with respect.”  
“Like fuck am I calling you hyung.” Jungkook’s face was reddening.  
“Oh I wasn’t going to suggest hyung. Maybe sunbaenim. I like the sound of that.” Yoongi smirked, enjoying watching the buff baby squirm.  
“You want to know what I like the sound of?” the younger boy raised a fist as if he was going to punch Yoongi in the face, but before he could make an attempt at swinging, Namjoon had grabbed Jungkook’s elbow.  
“Enough. Now is not the time for you guys to have some petty argument.”  
“But hyung-” Jungkook whined, still glaring at Yoongi.   
“Oh so you’ll use honorifics with Namjoon, huh?” Yoongi was starting to get genuinely offended.  
“Cut it out! Both of you.” Namjoon’s face was stony, “we’re going to be adults about this. Okay?”  
Jungkook nodded hurriedly, and with a stern look from Namjoon, Yoongi rolled his eyes and nodded too. As if he was in the wrong here, yeah right.  
“So can I go over my plan now?” Seokjin said with a degree of sarcasm. Yoongi was starting to like this pretty boy. Sarcasm, dark stories of murder and totalitarianism, he could actually not hate these people.  
Except for Jungkook.  
He really hated Jungkook.

~

“Can I just say,” Taehyung said from his yellow lion, “I do not like this plan.”  
“Hyung, that’s the fifth time in the last ten minutes.” Jungkook whined; it wasn’t even that difficult. He and Taehyung were to be a distraction while Jimin flew Yoongi and Namjoon into the Galra ship to find the red lion and escape back to the castle in time for Seokjin and Hoseok to get the castle’s defences up and running once again. Piece of cake.  
“It’s gonna be fine, Tae-tae. Just keep ‘em distracted.” Jimin tried to sound reassuring, but she didn’t quite get the message across.  
“NOT HELPFUL, JIMINNIE!” Taehyung shouted down the coms, making Jungkook’s ears ring. “There’s a huge-ass gun pointed right at us!”  
“Well how about this,” Namjoon, ever the voice of reason, piped up, “you take out the big-ass gun and Jungkookie distracts the fighter pilots, so that way you only have one target. How does that sound Tae?”  
The yellow paladin huffed out a breath, “yeah thanks, hyung.”  
Jungkook smirked, “nice.”  
“Calm down, brat, just don’t fuck this up for us.” Yoongi snarled.  
“Why don’t you not fuck this up? Establish a bond with your lion or whatever.” Jungkook retorted.  
“Christ, guys, enough. Focus.” Namjoon said. Jungkook heard a clank of metal and a satisfied grunt from the leader. “Okay we’re in, Jungkookie, contact the captain and surrender yourselves. Good luck boys.”  
“Thanks hyung,” the two distractions said together.  
“Oh man I don’t like this still.” Taehyung said.  
“I know, hyung.” Jungkook rolled his eyes, but kept his voice even. 

~

The distraction didn’t last long, the Galra attacked almost immediately. At least that distracted the drones and soldiers on board. Yoongi and his dongsaengs were able to sneak on board with relative ease. They boarded and rounded a couple corners, and that was when Namjoon seized up, dropping to the floor.  
“Hyung!” Jimin yelped, he realised his mistake and corrected himself, even in this moment of stress. “Oppa, are you okay?” Yoongi rolled his eyes, he really wasn’t good at keeping up this pretence.  
“I’ve been here before.” Namjoon calmed, sitting up, a sheen of sweat across his nose and cheeks. “When I was a prisoner.”  
Jimin’s face flooded of colour. “My family.” He huffed out a breath, “do you think-”  
“I don’t know for sure, but there’s a chance.” Namjoon answered.  
Jimin stood up, face set and determined. “You two go and get the red lion. I’ll meet you back here once I’ve found my dad and brother.”  
Namjoon stood up and wiped the sweat from his face. “No chance, Jiminnie. You’re not going alone.”  
“Well I’m not. I don’t know where to look, Joon.” Yoongi pouted at the black paladin.   
“You’ll know,” Jimin said, a small smile on his face. “You’ll feel a pull when you’re nearby your lion.”  
“You’ll be fine hyung. Go ahead without me.” Namjoon put a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. As Yoongi smiled himself, an explosion wracked the halls of the ship, wiping the smiles off their faces. “We’ve got to move, good luck.” And with that, the other two took off at a sprint down the hall.   
Yoongi stood still for a moment, closing his eyes, calling out to his lion mentally. When he found nothing, he rolled back his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. “Right, let’s move then.”

~

“Jin- oh there you are.” Hoseok turned back, hearing the Prince’s footsteps approaching the control room. He had suited up himself, a white battle armour adorning the Prince’s body, accented with aqua blue and a pale pink. Hoseok quirked a small smile, “You look just like your father.”  
“How are they doing?” Seokjin spoke authoritatively, despite the light blush across his cheeks. His father was a soft spot, obviously.  
Hoseok turned back to the control panel and cleared his throat. “The invasive team has just boarded, with the blue and yellow lions providing a distraction.” As he spoke, the tractor beam pulling in the two lions switched off. The blue lion circled the ship, drawing out any drones, while the yellow tried to break defences on the canon. “Well looks like General Baekhyun didn’t fall for it.”  
“How’s the particle barrier?”  
“Almost up and running.”  
“Good. I have a feeling this battle won’t last long. We need to be ready for Baekhyun.”  
Hoseok had faith in his prince, but not quite as much faith in the rag-tag group of earthlings currently causing a ruckus in orbit of the planet. He swallowed.

~

“Shit shit shit shit, hyung, how’s that canon coming along?” Jungkook yelped down the coms.  
“Uh-” Taehyung shook slightly as he grasped for an explanation. “Not great, Kook. It’s got a forcefield or something.”   
“WELL THEN TAKE IT OUT!” Jungkook screamed, before clearing his throat. “Sorry hyung. Please take it out. I need some help here.” Taehyung and the yellow lion looked up and saw the blue lion firing beams of light at a swarm of fighters. The yellow paladin felt a layer of sweat coat his forehead.  
“On it.” He bared his teeth, unsure of what to do. “Um, Yellow?” He asked his lion with a layer of desperation coating his voice. “Can I have a little help?” With that, Taehyung heard a low growl in his ears. An image of what he needed to do popped in his head and he smiled. “Thank you, girl. You’re going down, big-ass gun.” He pushed a lever and a beam of light, much like Jungkook’s, shot right out of the yellow lion’s maw, causing fissures in the particle barrier protecting the canon.  
“Come on, hyung, you can do it! Ah fuck off!” Jungkook’s voice rang through Taehyung’s ears, as he got swarmed by a second wave of fighter drones. The sweat dripped from Taehyung’s fringe as he pushed harder on the lever.

~

“FUCK SAKE!” Yoongi screamed out. He’d gone in circles three times at this point. He panted heavily. “Where are you?”  
“Hyung?” Namjoon’s voice came through the coms. “Breathe. You’ll find your lion. Shit, gotta go.” And with that, the younger boy had gone.  
“Oh breathe? Like I haven’t been trying, sweating my ass off, running around looking for some mechanical cat!” Yoongi punched the air in frustration. He dropped to the floor, his chest heaving and his breath caught in his throat. “Please.” He closed his eyes. His eyes flew open a beat later. He’d heard something. It was a distant growl. Forgetting his fatigue, he leapt up and called out in his mind. “Show me where you are. Let me find you.”  
A second growl hummed in his ears, louder and more certain. A satisfied smirk grew on Yoongi’s face as he took off toward the sound of the growl.

~

“Here? Are you sure?” Jimin blinked, his eyes large and hopeful.   
Namjoon smiled sadly, “we don’t know if they’re here for certain, but there’s a chance-” and before he could finish, Jimin lashed out with his Bayard and the door to the cell opened.   
The younger ran inside, “dad, Jihyun?” His face fell almost immediately. The cell was full of various races of alien, all of whom looked to Namjoon like they’d seen the messiah.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe, we’re here to help.” Namjoon reassured the prisoners.  
One toward the back piped up, “it’s him. Namjoon.” A chorus of mystified gasps filled the room.   
“Wait- you know me?” He asked, before another explosion shook the cell. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get you guys out.” As the prisoners filed out, Namjoon looked at Jimin, who’s lower lip jutted out in disappointment. He tried to smile apologetically, but a third explosion sent the metal walls splintering. “Come on Jim, let’s move.” He watched the smaller boy walk behind the prisoners. Namjoon looked back in the cell once more, wondering how these prisoners could possibly know him. He could ask when they’re safe, it’s not important now

~

“Fuck off,” Yoongi slashed out with his bayard, slicing through the last of the robot sentinels. He found his way to the bay doors, opening out into a room holding the red lion, it’s protective shield up. Yoongi heard a low growl, but when he approached and put a hand on the shield, nothing happened. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He tore his hand away. “You want me to prove myself huh?” A wave of robots swept into the room; Yoongi looked between the lion and the robots and scoffed. “I’ll prove myself to you then.”   
He leapt into action, slashing out at the first three robots, sending sparks flying, sliding under the staff of another, taking out its legs in the process. As he dispatched another four, a wave of actual soldiers piled in and Yoongi cursed under his breath. He was shocked by the electrified staff one of them held and it knocked him to the ground.  
Looking around desperately, he dragged himself to a control panel, hoisting himself up onto his feet. He looked around once more, seeing the soldiers splitting off, three remaining in the docking bay with him. An idea popped into his head, seeing the bay doors and the panel under his hands.   
Turning back to face the soldiers with a cocky grin, he waved at them, drawling: “oh boys,” they paused briefly, “I hope you’ve got oxygen tanks.” At their confused looks, he slammed his hand down on the control panel and activated his helmet. He and the soldiers were sucked out into the cold vacuum of space.   
A small wave of panic rushed through Yoongi as he flailed, but at least - he figured - he got rid of some of the bad guys without spilling blood… directly.   
He closed his eyes as he drifted, that was until he felt a warmth envelope him. The artificial gravity dragged Yoongi down to the floor of the lion’s maw. “Its about time, Red.”   
Yoongi leapt up and grinned, running into the flight deck and throwing himself into the pilot’s seat.


	5. Forming Voltron is much less simple than you would think, your Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all Lions now gathered, there's now the small task of actually FORMING Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah shit ok im not dead  
> surprise!  
> uni is hell and im finally moved into a new flat with much nicer new flatmates that dont threaten and make me feel uncomfortable  
> things are getting better!   
> and spring break is coming up so i should be able to crank out some more chapters and junk but we'll see! i really want to work on my active fics so fingers crossed

“Come on break you stupid thing!” Taehyung gritted his teeth, ramming Yellow into the particle barrier protecting the ion cannon. 

 

“Hyung, how’s it coming?” Jungkook’s voice sounded much too chilled for their current situation.

 

Taehyung tried slamming into the barrier once again, hoping the extra body armour would make even the smallest of dents in the damn thing, but it wouldn’t. He growled in frustration. “Not great- wait, Jungkook, you’re being tailed and- are you being shot at? Focus on that, you moron!”

 

“Nah this is nothing, hyung. I’m giving these fighters a space ride.” He didn’t need to see his dongsaeng to know the kid was smirking. 

 

After what seemed like the 500th attempt, Taehyung gave up trying braun. “Just fucking break!” He angrily fired lasers at the barrier, pushing harder, trying to splinter the thing. A wave of relief washed over him when the thing flickered and dissipated. “YES! Fuck you!” Taehyung went in again and rammed the cannon itself, bending it out of shape.

 

Jungkook cried out, cheering him on. “Good job, hyung!”

 

“What’s everyone’s ETA? Did Yoongi hyung get ahold of the Red Lion yet?” Taehyung spotted Jungkook and watched out for the red and green lions.

 

“Jiminnie and I just got out the prisoners, heading to Green now.” Namjoon’s voice was unreadable, Taehyung wondered what they saw on the ship. “Yoongi hyung, did you manage to find Red?”

 

“Yeah, I only had to drift in the soul sucking void of space to get her to let me in.” Jungkook snickered down the comms. “Shut up, brat.”

 

“Alright paladins, head back to Arus. We need Voltron.” The Prince, although relieved, still sounded on edge, understandably. Taehyung had his ass handed to him, and all he had to deal with was the particle barrier and the odd fighter Jungkook shot down.

 

“Come on guys, lets head back.” Namjoon said.

 

“Yeah, Champion, let’s get you and your magical weapon hand into the Black Lion.” Jimin’s voice was snarky; Taehyung smiled.

 

Jungkook, though, was aghast. “What? Weapon hand? Unfair.” The youngest whined.

 

 

~

 

Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook remained in their lions while Namjoon approached the bay doors for the Black Lion. He swallowed thickly. This lion needed to work for him, otherwise this whole planet that could be home to countless species and where his friends are could be obliterated. This whole plan rested on his shoulders: the big ‘If’ he could connect with what Taehyung called a ‘big mechanical cat’. He needed to remain strong of will and for his teammates’ sake. They trusted him. 

 

_Come on Namjoon_ , he thought, _you can do this._

 

“Right, guys. I’m ready.” He said aloud.

 

They didn’t respond with speech though, their four lions roared, making Namjoon jump out of his skin a little bit. The action made him confused, before space, he’d never been this weak. He wasn’t so jumpy. 

 

Namjoon steeled his nerves as the bay doors opened. His eyes widened, taking in the sheer size and magnificence of Black. The head of Voltron was huge, a noticeable size difference between Black and the two legs of Voltron, not to mention Green or Red, who were dwarfed in size. 

 

He took to the first step, anxious he’d be shut out the way Yoongi described he had been. This needed to work. It needed to work.

 

Nothing could quite compare to the feeling that came to Namjoon as the Lion lowered his head and opened his maw.

 

He took a deep breath and walked up and into the lion’s mouth.

 

 

~

 

 

Seokjin clasped his hands in anticipation. Hoseok provided a comforting presence behind him, silently reassuring him that everything will go well. Seokjin looked to his advisor, who offered him a soft smile. He swallowed.

 

Their silent moment was interrupted by obnoxious yells from down the comms. It was Jungkook. They shared an eyebrow raise.

 

“You know what I said, your highness.” Hoseok put a hand on his Prince’s shoulder. “They’re not the best and brightest-”

 

“I know, Hoseok. But they’re all we have. And they didn’t do too badly just now.”

 

Hoseok’s smile was uncertain. “We can only hope, then?”

 

Another interruption came from the blaring alarms. Hoseok’s smile fell as he ran to his panel. “Activate the particle barrier, prepare the Castle’s defences.” He said to Hoseok, before alerting the paladins: “Now is the time for Voltron. You need to be able to meld your minds with each other and your lions for this to work. I believe in you, paladins.”

 

“On it, your Highness.” Namjoon said. “We’re on our way out now.”

 

 

~

 

 

Once outside, it became apparent that forming Voltron was easier said than done. They made it outside the particle barrier and were immediately under fire; the ion cannon charging a second time, giving them very little time before the Castle is hit again. 

 

“Alright team, like the Prince said. Put all of your energy into forming Voltron and bonding with each other and your lion.”

 

“Uh, how exactly do we do that?” Jungkook asked.

 

Yoongi chimed in, “yeah, anyone have any ideas?”

 

“I don’t see a combine-into-a-giant-robot-guy button. Is there, like, a key or something?” Other sounds came through the comms, presumably Taehyung pushing buttons on his control panel.

 

They made it off the bridge, and a swarm of fighters flew over and lay down fire. Namjoon heard the small yet terrifying Jimin growling down the comms. “What the fuck! Give us a breather, we need to figure out how to beat your asses, you stupid purple fucks.”

 

“Jimin, guys, calm down. We can’t do this if we’re all over the place.” Namjoon said, but his words went unheard by his teammates.

 

“How about we try something?” Taehyung’s voice was inquisitive.

 

“Like what?” Yoongi asked, just before the Yellow lion ploughed right into Red.

 

“COMBINE!”

 

“Tae!”

 

“Sorry, my bad. Thought it might force some kind of connection.”

 

Namjoon sighed, “guys, we haven’t even tried just flying in formation yet.”

 

“Right, right let’s fly in formation.” Jungkook spoke like it was his idea, as they were lining up to take off. Another sigh from Namjoon.

 

They lifted off, the sensation of being able to fly again gave Namjoon a momentary burst of elation. The feeling of freedom and control he had while piloting for the Garrison came back and he couldn’t help the tiny quirk on the corner of his mouth. 

 

The moment was ruined slightly, by the seeming impossibility to form this damn super weapon. “Anyone feeling anything yet?” 

 

He was answered by a Jimin and Yoongi chorusing, “nope.”

 

“Wait wait wait, I feel something, what about you guys?” Taehyung’s voice was dripping with hope.

 

“I do too! Its a bit like the tractor beam from earlier. That’s not what Voltron is supposed to feel like, right?”

 

“I don’t think so, Jungkookie.” Taehyung said.

 

Groans came through the comms. Namjoon was beginning to grow fed up of his teammates negativity.

 

“Guys-”

 

“Well this is it, goodbye fellas,” Jungkook was cynical.

 

Yoongi was too, “it was an honour to fly with you guys for those couple minutes.”

 

“No it can’t end here!” Jimin cried out.

 

“Jiminnie, this is it, I just wanted to let you know-” Taehyung’s voice was shaking. Namjoon had had enough.

 

“TEAM.” They fell silent. “We cannot give up. These Galra are tyrants, pillaging and controlling innocent planets and enslaving millions upon millions of people across the universe. Voltron is their last hope. We have to fight. We have to stand up for what’s right and liberate this universe from the Galra’s reign. So, are we going to work together and put an end to this empire?” There was a beat of silence, Namjoon’s breath shaking in anticipation. He really tried to inspire them, but had it worked?

 

Yoongi spoke first, surprising Namjoon. “I’m in. What have we got to lose?”

 

“Yeah, if grumpy pants is in, so am I.” Jungkook said, a smirk in his voice.

 

“Me too. I need to find my family.” Jimin said.

 

“Why not? Let’s kick some purple butt!” Taehyung cried.

 

The others, Namjoon included, cried out a triumphant “YEAH!”

 

 

~

 

 

It had been a long time since Hoseok saw the lions combine to become the magnificent weapon of Voltron. Of course he supported Seokjin’s father in his choice to separate the lions for the sake of keeping them out of the clutches of the Galra, but being Seokjin’s personal advisor and close friend, he did truly believe in his suggestion. As it was, 10,000 years down the line, his plan was going as well as he expected, even if the paladins of old are no more. Hoseok had hope, he believed in his Prince even now and in the new paladins, even if they were a little wayward and rough around the edges. 

 

“They’re doing it!” Seokjin’s voice was no more than a whisper, but Hoseok heard him. He knew it took a lot for Seokjin to believe in himself, even all those years ago when he looked up to his Prince and elder. 

 

He still looked up to him to this day; he was going to become a leader his father would be proud of.

 

The two of them, still braced to lay down a covering fire for Voltron, watched the mighty machines combine and in a flash of light, the Defender of the Universe had returned.

 

Hoseok didn’t expect much, they were newbies after all, but they still took down the Galra ship with relative ease. Fighting as a unit, plunging the red fist into the ship and obliterating the ion cannon, Voltron was once again a force to be reckoned with. They might just have a chance.

 

 

~

 

 

Commander Baekhyun’s plan had been going so well. He had the Red Lion in his possession. He very nearly had the Blue and Yellow too, and then they just HAD to go and fuck up his plans. Where they even got the Green lion was a mystery to him, but there they all were. All five lions of Voltron, forming into the famous weapon. He understood the power the machine held, the destructive abilities, the threat it posed. 

 

Which is precisely why he needed to book it out of there. The machine was preparing a fatal blow, which he needed to escape from.

 

“Sehun, secure a pod, we need to get out.” He looked at the screen. “Right now!”

 

“Yes, commander.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun felt the warmth from an explosion on his back as he ran down the halls to the ship’s hangar. 

 

 

~

 

“We did it!” Jungkook jumped up and down, happy yelling and shaking Taehyung’s shoulders. The yellow paladin looked nauseous once again. Jimin smiled, but his face fell when all his emotions came crashing down onto him. He hadn’t found his father, or Jihyun. He was no closer. They were still somewhere out there and they needed him.

 

Yoongi and Namjoon had a brief exchange while Jimin zoned out, taking off his helmet. He thought about his father and brother and how lost they must feel. It felt like a punch to the gut.

 

But then Namjoon put a hand on his shoulder, “We’re not gonna stop looking for your family. Don’t worry.”

 

He offered a smile in return, but he didn’t exactly feel it.

 

“Paladins!” The Prince and his advisor came rushing out of the castle, white hair swooshing in the wind. He may not be as instantly head over heels the way Jungkook was, but he did appreciate Seokjin’s inhuman good looks (which he supposed, made sense: after all he was not human). “Well done!”

 

“Boy, was that a ride.” Taehyung pushed his hair back, and Jimin tried not to notice the movement.

 

“You think that was a ride?” Hoseok, the advisor, seemed to have an endless supply of pep, constantly a ray of sunshine, which was much appreciated after the day they’d had. “Just wait until you have to form Voltron and take down a whole-ass fleet!”

 

“A fleet?” Yoongi’s normally unexpressive eyes had a glint of concern in them.

 

“But we barely survived this one time.” Jungkook said, but his voice was somewhere between excited and terrified, and Jimin wasn’t even slightly surprised.

 

“Well, I’m afraid,” Seokjin said, eyes serious. “That’s what it takes to be Defenders of the Universe.”

 

The humans paused for a moment, thinking over what the Prince had just said. Did he just-

 

Namjoon had this massive, dorky smile on his face. “Defenders of the Universe, huh?” He dramatically turned to the lions, each of the other paladins turning too, and Jimin figured, why not? “It’s got a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have watched the pilot a million times so i am fully aware i just took chunks of dialogue bUT HEY ITS AN AU LET ME LIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin trying to pass as a girl the way Pidge tried to pass as a guy is not intended to offend, its honestly just me trying to follow the way Voltron played out and stuff so I'm sorry if I did offend, it wasn't intentionally trying to poke fun.


End file.
